


for goodness bakes

by lostinspxce



Series: crack fics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Fic, Established Relationship, F/F, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, gingerbread, hermione is worried about her, narcissa loves gingerbread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinspxce/pseuds/lostinspxce
Summary: Narcissa discovers a Muggle tradition and can't seem to stop. Hermione is worried.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: crack fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167239
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	for goodness bakes

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to dedicate this (and blame it on) a number of people from discord (you all know who you are *squints*)
> 
> this is what happens when i am left unchecked with google docs at 2am. enjoy

Hermione furrowed her brow as she passed by the kitchen and heard the muffled sound of Narcissa’s voice through the door. She could have sworn there wasn’t anyone visiting today. Sure, their friends tended to pop over unexpectedly sometimes - well, most of the time - but they always announced their presence. She tried the handle, but the door was locked. 

Frowning, she rapped on the door. “Cissa?” 

The noises inside halted, but no response came. Hermione knocked again, louder this time. 

“Cissa? I know you’re in there. Why is the door locked?” 

“N-No reason!” Narcissa called back hesitantly. “I, um, I thought you were at work.”

“I came home early. I heard voices. Is someone here?” 

“It’s just Andy, darling.”

“Okay,” Hermione drawled, not fully believing her wife. “Can I come in?” 

“Er- Well…” 

Hermione sighed and leaned against the door. “Andy’s not here, is she, love?” 

“Of course she is,” Narcissa insisted, letting out a nervous chuckle. 

“Then why hasn’t she said anything?”

“Because- Because she’s…”

“Please open the door, Cissa. I’m getting worried.”

Another moment or two passed, and Hermione was contemplating using magic to get in, when she heard the lock click. She took a step back as the door cracked open, just enough for Narcissa to slip through and close it behind her. Narcissa put on a bright smile and gave a slight shrug of her shoulder.

“What were you so worried about?”

Hermione tilted her head, concern clear in her gaze. “You know what,” she murmured gently. 

Narcissa crossed her arms, her eyes narrowing. “I thought we were past this.”

“So did I.”

“What makes you think we aren’t?”

“Tell me what you were doing locked in the kitchen like that.”

“I was making dinner.”

“At two in the afternoon?” 

Narcissa hesitated for only a second before responding with a slow nod.

“You’ve got icing on your cheek, Cissa,” Hermione deadpanned, wiping it off with her thumb as she spoke.

“Fine.” Narcissa threw her hands up in the air. “Fine, you caught me.”

“Let me see, love,” Hermione begged.

Narcissa finally relented and stepped aside with a huff, allowing Hermione to enter the kitchen. She opened the door slowly, almost afraid to find out what was waiting on the other side, and stopped dead in the doorway. She glanced between Narcissa and the scene laid out in front of her a few times before she could even process what she was looking at.

Across their entire kitchen - which was quite large, given that they had moved into Black Manor together - were various structures made entirely of gingerbread. Narcissa had been intrigued when she discovered that Muggles liked to build houses out of gingerbread and wanted to try it out for herself. It was fun at first, even Hermione had to admit, but now…

Now, she was staring at a gingerbread replica of Hogwarts, nearly touching the ceiling; it was so tall. It was built with such intricate detail, Hermione was sure that magic had to have been involved, but she had seen Narcissa in action before. She knew that her wife most likely hand-carved every piece and put it together herself. 

Along with that, there were rows of smaller buildings that Hermione recognised instantly. Narcissa had recreated Diagon Alley in its entirety too, with miniature versions of Ollivander’s, Gringotts, and Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes, to name just a few. 

What caught her eye in particular, though, was the little gingerbread figures that Narcissa had enchanted to walk around, exploring all the buildings. Each of them had been decorated with icing to look like their close friends. Hermione could pick out a number of Weasleys, all wandering about with their orange icing hair, wearing jumpers with their initials on the front, like Molly’s yearly Christmas presents. Harry was there too, even complete with a tiny lightning bolt scar.

She spotted one with curly brown hair and glanced at Narcissa with a raised eyebrow. “Is that what you meant when you said Andy was here? Really?”

Narcissa shrugged vaguely in response, her eyes glued to her gingerbread creations.

Hermione picked up one of them, which bore a resemblance to herself, and held it up. “Is this me?”

With a quiet gasp, Narcissa’s hand darted out to take it from Hermione. “Careful,” she whispered, cradling the gingerbread figure in the palm of her hand. “This one’s my favourite.”

“Cissa.”

“Hm?” 

“Narcissa,” Hermione said firmly, “Look at me.”

Finally, Narcissa set the gingerbread-Hermione back down, watching it wander off towards gingerbread-Hogwarts before she finally looked at the real Hermione, who gently took her hands.

“This is getting out of hand, love.”

“It’s fine, darling.”

“It’s not fine! How long have you spent on all this? And on others before it?” Hermione searched Narcissa’s eyes, silently pleading with her to listen. “Please, just leave the gingerbread to rest now.”

“I- I want to,” Narcissa whispered, tears brimming in her eyes.

“So do it. Please, Cissa.”

Narcissa’s eyes darted around the room once more, and she pulled her hands from Hermione’s grip. 

“I can’t. I’m sorry, Hermione. I just can’t.”

“Narcissa-”

“Don’t.” Narcissa crouched down, picking up the gingerbread-Hermione again. “Just don’t.”

*** 

Hermione shot up, panting heavily while a few beads of sweat collected on her forehead. She felt the body next to her stir before sitting up, and Narcissa wrapped her arms around Hermione’s waist.

“What is it, darling?”

“Merlin, I just had the strangest dream,” Hermione said, rubbing her eyes. 

“A nightmare?” Narcissa asked.

“I’m not sure…” 

“Well, it’s over now.” Narcissa rubbed Hermione’s back softly, hoping to comfort her wife. “But you know what?”

“Hm?”

“It’s Christmas morning.”

Hermione cracked a smile and turned her head to press her lips to Narcissa’s. “So it is,” she murmured, “Merry Christmas, love.”

“Merry Christmas, darling. Why don’t we get up and bake gingerbread cookies?”

“No!” Hermione snapped, her eyes growing wide. 

“Oh- Okay, we don’t have to. I thought you loved gingerbread?”

“Sorry, I just- I guess not anymore,” Hermione chuckled nervously.

**Author's Note:**

> join the Bellamione Coven discord! 
> 
> [if anyone joins through this god awful thing out of all my fics i might just die](https://discord.gg/rAKhWJQ)


End file.
